


“Please, don’t leave.” Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Please, don’t leave.” Prompt

Josh had been watching a movie with Sam and the twins, jumping as the thunder outside suddenly got louder. The girls laughed at him and continued to watch their chick-flic. He slowly looked down at the blonde that was sleeping on his arm and smiled to himself softly, scooting closer to her and trying to resist the urge to rest his head on-top hers. 

Hannah had been teasing him all day about how Sam was coming over and he should try and talk to her, ask her out maybe. When he had questioned her motives, she simply said ’Maybe her answer wont be no, how do I know?’

Beth excused herself to go get food and told Josh to wake up Sam since her favorite part was coming on soon, Hannah quickly following her in the kitchen with a wink, leaving Josh alone with the sleeping girl.

She snuggled closer to him for warmth and he smiled, untangling his arm from her hold to wrap it around her shoulders and pull her to his chest, bringing the blanket on them more. Where he had suddenly gotten this courage he didn’t know, maybe it was because she was sleeping that he allowed himself to be more open of his crush on her. He closed his eyes and relaxed, seeing her sleep so peacefully was making him tired too.

Thunder clapped outside and shook her awake, jumping in Josh’s arms and startling him. He watched the color leave from her face as she looked outside and her lip shaking between her teeth, more thunder making itself known outside.

“Sammy you okay!?”

She looked up at him and noticed he was holding her tightly, the girls gone. She would never admit to him out loud she hated storms, that it was always better when she was asleep. But he was here, holding her safely as the thunder roared outside and she knew she would be okay.

He then understood she didn’t like thunder as another one clapped closer to them and she shivered, her eyes closing tightly, jumping in his arms again. He rubbed his hands on her back and smiled down at her, her cheeks red.

“Please, don’t leave me.”

Josh hardly heard her as she whispered in their blanket, snuggling closer to him now and holding the blankets closer to her as she laid her head on the pillow in his lap. He kissed the top of her head instinctively and went red as he saw her smile back and take his hand in hers, kissing it and relaxing against him.

“Don’t worry Sammy, I won’t ever leave you.”


End file.
